


Well, that was unexpected

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (i love that thats a tag??), Accidental Cuddling, Cat Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Merlin gets turned into a panther. that's literally all this is.alternative title: Cat Snuggles





	Well, that was unexpected

Arthur, Leon and Gwaine ran through the hallways, looking for Merlin. He had to be here somewhere.

"Have you seen a big black cat?" Gwaine shouted at Gwen who was walking towards them.

Gwen looked confused for a moment. Then: "Uh, yes... it's in the council chamber. They're going to kill it."

Arthur's eyes widened and he ran past Gwen to the door.

"Why do you ask?" she frowned.

"Later," Gwaine hurried to catch up to Arthur.

She looked after them, confused.

 

They burst into the council chamber and spotted him cornered in the back. Five guards towered over him, spears raised.

He cowered and hissed at them.

“Do it. Kill it now.” Uther gestured with his hand.

“No!” Arthur shouted, still out of breath. “Stop!”

Three of the guards turned around.

Uther did as well. “Arthur, what is the meaning of this?”

“That is Merlin. A sorcerer turned him into... that.”

Uther frowned.

Some of the guards slowly lifted their spears.

Merlin took his chance, he darted around them and ran towards Arthur.

Everyone in the room held their breath when the cat pounced on the prince.

Arthur stumbled backwards when the weight hit him.

Merlin's front legs were slung over Arthur's shoulders while his hind paws dangled in the air, trying to find purchase.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the cat to stop it from digging its claws into his thighs.

It immediately stilled and relaxed.

Gwaine grinned. “That's Merlin alright.”

The cat - Merlin - turned it's head to Gwaine and stared at him.

“That doesn't prove anything.” Uther hissed.

Merlin began to tremble, his tail flicked against Arthur's legs.

“Father, if this is Merlin he should be able to understand us, right?”

Uther nodded reluctantly.

“Merlin, I'm going to put you down now. You'll let go of me and sit down next to my right foot.” He waited a bit then he leaned forward and opened his arms.

Merlin turned and went to sit next to Arthur's right leg.

Arthur looked up at his father. “Is that proof enough?”

Uther stared at Merlin a while longer. “See to it that Gaius finds something to turn him back. Don't waste your time on it, you're needed elsewhere.”

"Yes, father." Arthur nodded and together with Leon and Gwaine, he left.

 

Gaius looked up when he heard the door open. He frowned when he saw Arthur, Gwaine and a panther walking through the door.

"Merlin got hit by a spell. Can you find something to turn him back?"

Gaius gave long-suffering sigh. "I will try my best." He looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked right back at him. He walked to a bench, jumped onto it and sat down.

His tail swished over the floor.

Gaius shook his head and went to his shelves to pick up a few books.

 

At night Merlin couldn't sleep. He felt restless. So he left his room and walked through the halls. He hadn't meant to go anywhere in particular. Yet somehow he had ended up in front of Arthur's chambers.

When he heard guards coming from around the corner, he quickly slipped inside.

He looked out the window, watched the clouds wander through the sky. Then he went over to Arthur's bed and looked at him.

He was sleeping peacefully, head turned to the side, the blanket tucked up all the way under his chin.

He leaned his front paws on the edge of Arthur's bed and nudged his shoulder.

Arthur groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw a dark shape with light golden eyes. Then he remembered. “What are you doing here, Merlin? It's the middle of the night."

Merlin took a few steps back and jumped onto the bed.

Arthur watched him with a frown.

Merlin slid under the covers and curled up next to him, his head pressed against Arthur's side.

Almost on instinct, Arthur sunk one hand into the soft fur of his back and was surprised to find Merlin pushing into the touch.

Convinced that Merlin couldn't see it, he smiled before closing his eyes.

 

The next morning Arthur couldn't feel one of his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw the reason. Merlin lay on top of it. He lay there, curled up, one paw resting on Arthur's chest, forehead pressed against his shoulder.

Arthur didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, he was grateful because winter was fast approaching. But it was still very strange. He would have to ask Merlin why he did it when he was human again. For now, he’d gladly accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments. <3


End file.
